TFP Son of a prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Optimus Prime has a son and it's Smokescreen! Can Optimus raise him into the prime that will succeed him? What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

_Optimus Prime has a son and it's Smokescreen! Can Optimus raise him into the prime that will succeed him? What will happen now?_

chapter 1

Optimus and Ratchet were alone at the hangar right now.

Optimus suddenly had a vision. "What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"A vision of Alpha Trion." Optimus said.

 _"Optimus prime you have a son." Alpha Trion said._

 _"How can that be Elita-1 was killed by Megatron before we could have one." Optimus said._

 _"She was with spark during your mission on the other side of the planet." Alpha Trion said._

 _"Why didn't she tell me?' Optimus said._

 _"She wanted to surprise you but you were gone for much longer then suspected and a medic called Quickwork delivered the sparkling. He filled out everything. When the Decepticons attacked her home she placed the sparkling in an escape pod. But it never made it for it's original destination on Cybertron at the Autobot council building. It landed in a field where soldier took it to the orphanage." Alpha Trion said._

 _"Where is he?" Optimus asked._

 _"He is with Optimus Prime his name is Smokescreen." Alpha Trion said._

 _"Thank you Alpha Trion." Optimus said._

After that the vision ended.

"What did he say Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"He told me Smokescreen was my son." Optimus said.

"I can run a CNA test for you." Ratchet said.

"I would like that very much old friend." Optimus said.

Later when Smokescreen came in Ratchet took a sample of his energon. "You may go now." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Smokescreen said.

"So what did Ratchet want Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just a sample of my energon for some reason." Smokescreen said.

"Don't worry Smoke everything will be fine." Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead put Smokescreen in a headlock. "Yeah besides you are still one tough kid." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack laughed as Bulkhead gave Smokescreen a noogie.

Optimus saw this. "That is enough Bulkhead." Optimus said.

All three of them looked at Optimus in shock they were just having a little fun. "Optimus Bulkhead meant no harm we're just playing." Smokescreen said.

"Sorry just a little on edge today." Optimus said. Optimus saw that Smokescreen was like a Elita in defending his friends like that.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"Just might be someone meeting long lost family." Optimus said.

"Oh okay."Smokescreen said.

Optimus met up with Ratchet. "It's true Optimus he is your son." Ratchet said.

"So he is my son." Optimus said.

"Who is your son?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Smokescreen I had a vision from Alpha Trion and he told me everything." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus was shocked at this. His leader a father? But he could see some traits of Optimus and his wife in Smokescreen.

Later that day all the bots and humans got together.

"I wonder what he meant by long lost family?" Smokescreen asked.

"I knew all of my family." Bulkhead said.

"Same here what about you kid?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't know any of my family I was found in the middle of a field by a soldier and lived in an orphanage my whole life." Smokescreen said.

"Sorry Smoke we didn't know." Wheeljack said.

"It's okay." Smokescreen said.

Optimus came up. "I got a message that I have a son, he's been here for a bit and you all know him." Optimus said.

Then he walked towards Smokescreen. Everyone was shocked when he put his hand on Smokescreen's shoulder. "Smokescreen I'm your father. I'm sorry I wasn't there for I want to explain what happened." Optimus said.

But Smokescreen got up and ran and transformed and drove off. "Smokescreen!" Optimus said. Optimus had feared that would happen he was never there for his son. Now Smokescreen probably didn't want anything to do with him.

Optimus figured Smokescreen felt abandoned.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"We have to find Smokescreen." Arcee said.

"I think I know just where to look." Optimus said.

"It must be hard for poor Smokescreen." June said.

Smokescreen was really upset. He was crying. "How can I be his son? I mean I doubt we are anything alike. He's been gone my whole life and now he expects me to accept him?! Look at me acting in a very unAutobot way. Maybe I could learn about why I was left there." he said. He was still crying.

"Look at me son of the might Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots crying. I doubt I will ever live that down. I'm glad no one can hear me." Smokescreen said.

But someone did hear him it was Soundwave. He transformed and took off. Smokescreen heard Soundwave's engine and turned around. "Not good." Smokescreen said.

"That is most definitely not good." Optimus said. He saw Soundwave take off.

"Optimus-uh I mean uh. I didn't know Soundwave was there. I wish kept my mouth shut." Smokescreen said.

"It's okay Smokescreen we have much to talk about we can worry about that later." Optimus said.

The two transformers were watching the sunset.

"So that is how I was abandoned." Smokescreen said.

"You were not abandoned. Your pod landed there by mistake. It should have landed at the Autobot high council quarters. They would have told me about you and you would have gotten specail training." Optimus said.

"So Op- I mean dad. Wow never thought I'd say that. What was mom like?" Smokescreen asked.

"She was a strong warrior, skilled in hand to hand combat and a great shot. She was kind and beautiful she was also full of love. Some of the reasons why I fell in love with her in the first place." Optimus said.

"Can you tell me more about her?" Smokescreen asked.

"I will tell you more later." Optimus said. "Right now there are things that need to be discussed." he said.

Once back at Unit e Optimus made a decision. "Smokescreen cannot come on anymore missions. Until he has been trained more." Optimus said.

"How come?" Smokescreen asked sulking.

"Soundwave must have told Megatron and Megatron will take any chance to kill you. I don't want to give him that chance." Optimus said.

"Yes, sir." Smokescreen said.

"All of you will help with Smokescreen's training you all know ins and outs of certain types of Autobot skills. Give him pointers and train him physically as well." Optimus said.

"Understood Optimus," Ultra Magnus said.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis. "How is this possible?" Megatron said.

"I have CNA from Smokescreen and it confirms it. He is Optimus' son." Shockwave said.

"We have to destroy him." Starscream said.

"Maybe we can get him to join us." a Vehicon said.

"The only way that would work if he didn't know us." Knockout said.

"I know how to make that happen." Shockwave said.

At Unit E Ultra Magnus was training Smokescreen. "Come on Smokescreen you got to fight back harder than that. Optimus fights back a whole lot harder." Ultra Magnus said.

Smokescreen made the attack. "Good keep it up." Ultra Magnus said. "Okay Arcee it's your turn." he said.

"Okay you ready Smokescreen we are going to a stone gully to practice fire and aim." Arcee said.

"Okay." Smokescreen said.

All the Autobots were serious teachers.

"I'm seeing much improvement Smokescreen." Arcee said.

Then the cons attacked. "Smokescreen get out of here fast!" Arcee said.

"But Arcee!" Smokescreen said.

"Hurry!" Arcee said.

A couple of Vehicons went after him. "Optimus the cons are attacking they are after Smokescreen." Arcee said.

"Understood we must help Smokescreen." Optimus said.

Smokescreen made it into the woods where he saw Shockwave. "Uh oh." Smokescreen said.

Shockwave fired a weapon and it hit Smokescreen and he passed out.

Smokescreen came too he couldn't remember anything.

Megatron came up to Smokescreen and helped him to his feet. "Don't worry I help you." Megatron said.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Optimus said.

"Who are you?" Smokescreen asked him.

Optimus was shocked then before Optimus could grab Smokescreen. Megatron and Shockwave ground-bridged away with Smokescreen.

"NO!" Optimus said.

Ratchet looked at the device. "This device causes Amnesia." he said.

"So he can't remember anything?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Ratchet said.

Smokescreen was on the nemesis he could remember anything.

"Smokescreen I'm Megatron your father." Megatron said.

"My father?" Smokescreen asked

"Yes," Megatron said.

"So dad why do you hate the Autobots?" Smokescreen asked.

"Because they destroyed our home world and we should rightfully rule. Especially after what happened to your mother." Megatron said.

"My mother?" Smokescreen said.

Megatron spun a tale of how the Autobots killed his mother and was Optimus Prime who did it personally.

Smokescreen became angered at this. "Will never let this go." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen began to train. But something felt out of place for him.

The Autobots were trying to figure out how to get Smokescreen back.

Megatron decided to test Smokescreen's metal with combat against the Autobots.

The Autobots were shocked at what Smokescreen was doing.

"Please son stop." Optimus said.

"I won't after what you did you killed my mother!" Smokescreen said.

"Megatron killed your mother her name was Elita one. You got to remember." Optimus said.

That name sounded familiar and all the faces of the Autobots were familiar. Smokescreen's memories came flooding back. "I remember." he said.

Then fell to his hands and knees and shook his head.

Optimus knelt down next to him. "Dad." Smokescreen said looking at Optimus who smiled at him.

"Shockwave plan B!" Megatron said.

Shockwave nodded and grabbed Smokescreen and fired a laser at him.

Smokescreen shrieked in fear and began to shrink and soon crying was heard and in Shockwave's arms was a sparkling.

Arcee attacked and Bumblebee quickly grabbed Smokescreen. Then handed him to Optimus.

Megatron growled and retreated.

Optimus looked at his crying son. "I'm so sorry this is the third time I couldn't protect you." Optimus said holding his son close.

To be continued.


End file.
